Family Christmas
by joey the ripper
Summary: Dewey comes to spend Christmas at the mansion, bringing his baby son with him and a surprise for Scrooge that he isn't expecting.


_A/n: A bit of fluff that I've written while procrastinating about my novel._

Summary: Dewey comes to spend Christmas at the mansion, bringing his baby son with him and a surprise for Scrooge that he isn't expecting.

 **Family Christmas**

Dewey headed up the front stairs with an armful of excited jumpers and blankets, it was just sad that Cara had to work over Christmas or this would've been the most joyous of occasions, still he was tasked with taking pictures of the occasion and he would do it.

He reached out to ring the doorbell only for it to open instantly and Dewey gave a smile. 'Hello Uncle Donald.'

Donald gave a smile and hugged him. 'Dewey! How was the drive? Not too busy I hope.'

'It wasn't the _traffic_ that was the problem.' Dewey admitted wincing and casting a look down at his cargo.

Donald reached out and took hold of the bundle. 'So… you're my great-nephew.' He said smiling, happily.

'I'm sorry it's taken so long for you to get to meet him.'

Donald grinned. 'Not at all, this is the _best_ Christmas present an uncle could ask for.' Donald looked around. 'I haven't told him yet.' He said conspiratorially and gave a wink. 'It's something _you_ have to be present for.'

Dewey gave a smile and nodded.

'Come on in, we'll worry about the presents later.'

Dewey nodded and stepped inside. 'We've got to take a _lot_ of photos for Cara.'

'It's sad she couldn't make it.'

'She only just got back to work and well, she can handle all the chaos better than most of them at the office…' He gave a smile. 'Are the others here yet?'

'They're in the living room with Scrooge.'

'How's he holding up?'

Donald gave a scoff. ' _Denying_ he has a fountain of youth handy… if anything he's only gotten _less_ aged since you and Cara moved.'

Dewey shook his head. 'That's him alright.'

'I think he misses you.' Donald said shooting him a look. 'Either that or he's upset that you're doing the adventures _without_ him.'

Dewey gave a chuckle. 'I've got the biggest adventure of all right here.' Dewey said taking his son back and striping off a few of the extra layers as they headed into the living room.

'Dewey!' Everyone moved quickly to greet him and fuss over his son.

Dewey gave a smile and looked at his great uncle who stood and came over.

'It's good to see you, Dewey.' Scrooge said hugging him.

Dewey hugged back. 'You too Uncle Scrooge.'

'So… Congratulations on your son, he looks just like you.'

Dewey gave a smile and offered his son for Scrooge to hold.

Scrooge gave a chuckle as he held the baby. 'So… this is?'

'Scrooge.' Dewey said calmly.

'What?' Scrooge asked in surprise and confusion.

Dewey gave a smile. 'His name is Scrooge.'

Scrooge gaped at him silently before holding the baby up high. 'Oh, the adventures you're going to have, my lad.' He said smiling.

'Oh, so _that's_ why you never said anything.'

'It's something you can't just _say_ over the phone.' Dewey said simply, he considered how Scrooge was holding Scrooge Jr and gave a smile. 'I'm going to go and unpack the car, it's not as easy as it sounds.'

'We'll give you a hand.' His brothers said, and they headed out into the hallway again.

'I think you just made a thousand Christmas wishes come true.' Huey commented with a smile.

Dewey smiled. 'I guess so.'

'I always pictured Huey as the one who'd settle down first.' Louie admitted as they headed through the front door. 'You should have seen Scrooge's face when we told him you'd had a son.'

Dewey gave a laugh. 'complete surprise.'

'It took a few moments to sink in and then he was whistling his way to a board meeting.'

'Scrooge?'

'Yeah, I swear he paid _full-price_ for his coffee that day.'

Dewey gasped dramatically and they all laughed.

'You're looking good, Dewey.' Louie said. 'Whatever Cara's feeding you is the good stuff.'

Dewey gave a smile. 'I tell you when I'm out on business I _miss_ her cooking.' He opened the boot and winced at the Tetris puzzle that it was. 'Right… uh…' He started pulling things out and passing them to his brothers. 'That's Scroogie's rocker, this is the cot.'

'Seriously? Did you pack your _whole_ house?'

'Most of _this_ is baby things and presents.' Dewey said simply. 'I've only got…' He fell silent. 'Anyway… you guys get those inside and I'll sort them out.'

'You say that like it's an _incredibly_ hard puzzle.'

Dewey stared at Huey. 'The _cot_ is.' He said simply. 'I feel like I can build a rocket ship after I manage to put that thing together.'

His brother's chuckled.

'I'd rather have it all set up for Scroogie before it's an emergency…' He said grabbing a few more things for himself to carry. 'Babies on road trips.' He griped.

'Worth it, did you _see_ Uncle Scrooge's face light up when he held Scroogie?'

Dewey gave a smile.

'I got it on camera.' Huey said calmly as they headed back inside. 'This is going to be a great Christmas.'

Dewey nodded in agreement, it would be a great Christmas.


End file.
